prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG48
is the 48th and final episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 242nd episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With everything lost, the Cures refuse to give up and continue to fight the Boss. '' Summary For a moment all hope is lost, but Dream encourages her friends to continue fighting. They agree but Boss of Eternal easily overpowers them. He explains that he created Eternal to steal every precious item from different worlds and become affluent. He then proceeds to kill Flora. Mailpo suddenly releases many letters, and together the Cures and Milky Rose combine their attacks to weaken him. With the help of the Four Rulers, Coco, and Natts they all use their powers and send their feelings to Mailpo; allowing them to unleash their final attack: Floral Explosion. Boss meets his demise after Anacondy appears momentarily and distracts him. The Cure Rose Garden is slowly restored, as is the world while the items stolen by Eternal returns to their various locations. The Eternal location is destroyed afterwards. Everyone expresses happiness and relief as Flora thanks them. However, she reveals to them that she will die - despite their help. She asks for them to look after the garden once she is gone, and to help the future generations of Pretty Cure. She then vanishes and leaves behind a seed, which will grow into a new guardian of the Cure Rose Garden. Later, Nozomi writes a letter to Coco about how everyone is doing. Bunbee has gotten his own business, and Syrup has become a better, happy postman. Rin and Karen tend to the Cure Rose Garden flowers, and Milk is guiding tours around it. Mailpo and Syrup remain together as good friends and Mailpo can now turn into a rose. Natts and Coco are looking after Palmier Kingdom but they pay the girls many visits. All the Cures have also achieved their dreams; Rin has become an accessory designer, Urara has become a famous actress, Komachi has become a novel writer and Karen is helping the Palmier's residents medically. At Natts House, everyone pays the seed Flora left behind and they see a shoot has grown from it. They decide to personally watch and look after this seed until it blossoms; and with resolve, they exclaim Nozomi's catchphrase, ''Kettei! The seed is looked at one more time as the episode ends. Major Events *With the power of the mail of the entire world delivered by Mailpo, the fairies and Cures use the power of Pretty Cure Milky Rose Rainbow Explosion to finally destroy Boss; whose last visions are of Flora and Anacondy. **With Boss killed, Eternal Headquarters is destroyed and all it's treasures return to their rightful places. *Flora offers Nozomi the Cure Rose Garden, which she accepts but only to allow for anyone to visit it. *Flora dies, but is reborn as a seed to be planted and cared for by the Cures. *Everyone has achieved their dreams and goals or continue to work for them. *Mailpo is revealed to be a rose formerly cared for by Syrup in the Cure Rose Garden who wanted to be there for him. *Bunbee starts his own company where he works with a subordinate that looks just like Kawarino. *The ''Yes Pretty'''' Cure 5'' continuity's narrative ends with ''Fresh Pretty Cure!'' taking its initial time slot. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Four Rulers Villains *Boss *Anacondy (vision) *Bunbee *Kawarino (lookalike) Secondary Characters *Flora Trivia *Tomorrow, A Flower Blooms. Smiles, Bloom is played as an insert song towards the end of this episode. Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!